


Impatience Is A Vampire

by dlyt



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/pseuds/dlyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick works late and Natalie gives him a ride home ... in the trunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience Is A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fun that arose out of too much time running kids around in carpools. Listening to the kids in the back seat got me thinking about the types of conversations Nick and Nat might have in similar circumstances and, bingo!, a fanfic was born!
> 
> Forever Knight and its characters do not belong to me. This is just a bit of fanfiction taking a couple of its characters out for a ride.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader, MelissaTreglia!

"Are we there, yet?"  
  
"No. It's a traffic light."  
  
"Oh, OK. How much longer?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure."  
  
"Not sure? Why not? You're not lost, are you?"  
  
"Oh, no, not lost. Nope. Not this time."  
  
"This time? What, you've gotten lost before?"  
  
"Yes...well...actually, just about every time."  
  
"But, why? It's not like it's a complicated route or anything."  
  
"Well, you live in the warehouse district. A lot of those warehouses look alike, especially in the dark."  
  
"It's not dark now, though."  
  
"You're right! Otherwise, I wouldn't be driving you home! You and your 'sunlight allergy'! .... Now that I think about it, though, a lot of those warehouses look alike in the daylight, too...."  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks for the ride. I'd hate to be stuck in the trunk at the precinct all day.... By the way, we've been sitting still for a long time. Is there a lot of traffic?"  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes it's worse than others."  
  
"And now? What does it look like now?"  
  
"Hmmm? What does what look like?"  
  
"The road! The route! Is there a lot of traffic?"  
  
"....unh-hunh...."  
  
"What's wrong? Why have we stopped? Are we there?"  
  
"Traffic light...."  
  
"What? Another light?"  
  
"No. The same one, actually."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're only a couple of blocks from the precinct. Looks like a water main must've burst. There's water everywhere. There's only a couple of cars getting through the intersection with each light cycle. ...This could take awhile. Just relax and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? There's water everywhere. You might have to abandon the car. ... Oh, no! My car! How deep is the water? Is it coming into the car? Is it up to the floorboards? Can you turn around and go the other way? Wait. Are those sirens? What's happening?"  
  
"Um, Nick?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to do this all the way to the loft?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I mean, back seat driving is bad enough, but trunk driving? Really? Just relax, we'll get there."  
  
"....Natalie?"  
  
"Yes, Nick?"  
  
"....Are we there, yet?"  
  
"I just told you we were two blocks from the precinct. How could we already be at the loft?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
  
"You forgot?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Besides, it takes a lot less time to fly there. I keep forgetting how long it takes to drive."

"What? Nick! If you want to become mortal, you've got to stop doing stuff like that. You know, sometimes I'm just not sure you really want to be cured. I mean, it just seems like you never do the things I tell you that you need to do to become mortal again. You fly. You can't give up the blood. You ... ‘whammy’ people. How am I supposed to help you if you don't cooperate?"  
  
"Natalie? Have we gotten through the water, yet?"  
  
"Yes, Nick. Now I just have to deal with the morning rush hour."  
  
"Ow! What was that?"  
  
"Sorry. I had to move into traffic. Some guy sped up just as I was trying to merge. Jerk! ... No, I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to you! ... Whoa! Hang on, Nick!"  
  
"Ow! Watch it, will you? The suspension can't take those kinds of bumps! I just had it in the shop."  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Construction zone. Looks like they're repaving the road. Maybe widening it, too."  
  
"Well, just watch it, will you? Go slower. I'm bouncing all over the place back here. And the tire iron is loose, too! I thought you were a more careful driver than Schanke. The Caddy was in the shop for weeks after he drove it just once...."  
  
*****  
  
"Nat?....We stopped again....Are we there?....Natalie?"  
  
*****  
  
"Natalie?....Hello?....Are we there, yet?....Is anyone there?....Nat?  
  
"Shhhh, Nick, we're in the drive-thru lane at Tim Horton's."  
  
"Tim Horton's? There's no Tim Horton's between the precinct and the loft."  
  
"I know. I have some good news and some bad news."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"The construction zone is diverting traffic around the warehouse district. I can't take you to the loft."  
  
"Oh, no! That means I can't get home. What's the good news?"  
  
"Oh, well, we've been diverted right in front of a Tim Horton's! I can get a cup of coffee! Now, hush, or people will wonder why I'm talking to myself!"  
  
"@&$/"  
  
"Shhhhhh, Nick!"  
  
(faintly) "Can I take your order?"  
  
"Yes. A large coffee, with cream and two sugars, please."  
  
(unintelligible)  
  
"How much was that?"  
  
(unintelligible)  
  
"I'll just drive to the window, OK? You can tell me there."

*****  
  
"Here's your coffee, ma'am. Great car, by the way. Love the fins! Have a great day!"  
  
*****  
  
"How's your coffee, Nat?"  
  
"Mmmmm, good, thanks."  
  
"Just try not to spill any on the upholstery, OK?"  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, Nick, I'm not going to spill it. That would be such a waste of good coffee!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny. But seriously, Nat, what are we going to do? I mean, you can't just drive around all day with me back here. What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know, yet. Let me drink my coffee and I'll think of something.... Uh, oh!"  
  
"What's wrong? Did you spill your coffee? I told you to be careful!"  
  
"No, it's not that! Hush! I'm getting pulled over!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!"  
  
"Ma'am, can I see your driver’s license and registration?"  
  
"Certainly, officer. Here's my license. This car belongs to a friend of mine. I'm going to have to look for his registration. I'm sure it's here in the car somewhere."  
  
"That's fine, ma'am. Go ahead and look. Do you know why I stopped you?"  
  
"Actually, no. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, the left taillight is out."  
  
"Really? I'll have to tell my friend about that so he can get it fixed. Funny. He said he just got it out of the shop.... You know, I'm sure there's a registration here somewhere, but I just can't seem to find it."  
  
"Well, ma'am, let me check on that for you. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
(Loud whisper) "Nick! Where do you keep the registration?"  
  
*****  
  
"Ma'am, would you please step out of the car?"  
  
"What's the problem, officer?"  
  
"Are you aware that your driver’s license has expired?"  
  
"Oh, no! When did that happen?"  
  
"Two months ago. I can't let you drive any further today. There's also a problem with the car. It seems this car has never been legally registered. The registration has been flagged as a forgery. I'm afraid it will have to be impounded."  
  
"Oh, no! What will happen to the car?"  
  
"The city will have it towed to the impound lot, where your friend can retrieve it once he gets the paperwork sorted out and pays the fine. As for you, I'm going to have to take you in. You're driving an unregistered vehicle with an expired driver's license. Please sign here, and initial here, then come with me."  
  
*****  
  
"Nick, are you there?"  
  
"Natalie, is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Nick, I'm so sorry! They took the keys. They just released me a little while ago. I went by the morgue and picked up my car and some ‘supplies’ for you. If you can open the trunk I can slip them in to you without risking too much sunlight. It's turned into an overcast day, anyway, and...."  
  
"Nat?"  
  
"Yes, Nick?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The municipal impound lot."  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Oh, easy! I come over here sometimes to do forensics work-ups on some of the cars here. They know me."  
  
"Oh, I never thought of that."  
  
"Listen, there's still a couple of hours until sunset. Do you want me to hang around until then? I can pretend to do a work-up on your car to pass the time...."  
  
"No, Nat. Just leave the 'supplies' and go. Thanks for bringing them over. You didn't happen to bring a pillow, did you?"  
  
"Um, no. Didn't think of that. Do you want me to get you one?"  
  
"No, it's OK. It was just a thought."

...click...creak..."Here you are."...creak...slam!

"Natalie?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a protein shake?"

"Yep! It's a new recipe. I want you to try it."

...sluurp!...cough, cough, "Aack!" Ptui! Ptui!....grrrrrrrrrrrrrrowl.....   
  
"Uh, Nick? Are you angry?"  
  
"I'm not happy."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, then. I need to get home and feed Sydney and ..."  
  
"Nat?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are you driving your car without a valid driver’s license?"  
  
"Well, all I will say is that MY taillights are all working properly, thank you very much! I'll see you tonight!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, Metro Police? This is Detective Nick Knight with the 96th precinct. I just saw a woman driving very erratically near the municipal impound lot. Can you alert the officers in that area? I'd take care of it myself, but I'm locked into something at the moment.... Yes, I can describe the car.... Oh, yes, and the license plate number is...."  
  
The End


End file.
